


Светлое море. Часть вторая

by mciron2013



Series: Светлое море [2]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: Вторая часть сражения между морем и человеком.
Series: Светлое море [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889041
Kudos: 3





	Светлое море. Часть вторая

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ВТФ-15 от команды ВМФ ОЭ.  
> Бета AXEL F.

_Он дёрнул шкуру, и мне показалось, что он мне сердце разорвёт.  
А когда она стала слезать, боль была такая, какой я в жизни не знал._  
Клайв С. Льюис. Хроники Нарнии

Звёзды так и прыгали в глазах, когда Бермессер непроизвольно откидывал голову и неизменно стукался затылком о край скамьи. Сам он сидел на дне лодки, боясь упасть в воду. Эта предосторожность оказалась довольно неудобной, но никак не лишней. От тупой, но сильной боли в желудке он иногда даже не мог сосредоточиться на том, чтобы составить список того, чем он займётся утром. Во рту и в горле начиналось жжение, как будто туда попал песок или мельчайшие частички перемолотого чёрного перца. Бермессер то и дело ворочал языком, пытаясь облизывать губы, но это у него получалось всё хуже и хуже. Он знал, что измождённые жаждой люди, бывает, гибнут на руках у своих спасителей просто потому, что не могут проглотить ни капли воды из-за спёкшегося горла и распухшего языка. Какая нелепая и обидная была бы смерть!  
Шлюпку по-прежнему мерно качало на волнах, и он уже не так боялся страшного моря, которое перевернёт её и не заметит. Нельзя же бояться сутки подряд и не сойти с ума. Раньше он говорил, что поганец-матрос привыкает ко всему, хоть к жидкой похлёбке с тараканами, хоть к периодически повторяющейся показательной порке в назидание другим, и теперь на собственном опыте мог в этом убедиться. Он привык к своей лодке и своему бедственному положению, значит, не так уж он и был неправ.  
Шли вторые сутки с начала его вынужденного путешествия. Бермессер не знал, где он, намного ли продвинулся к берегу или, может, его вовсе унесло в море еще дальше. Болело всё: руки, ноги, горло, спина, желудок, и порой ему приходилось усилием воли возвращать себя к реальности. То была слабость от боли, пережитого ужаса, голода и жажды, и он боялся, что однажды в самом деле наступит тот момент, когда он взмолится о смерти и позавидует участи своих офицеров. На это и рассчитывал проклятый Вальдес, а слова о суде моря — пафосная обёртка…  
Он поднял руку и при свете звёзд всмотрелся в дрожащие очертания своей белой узкой ладони с перстнем на безымянном пальце. С ладони слезала кожа, и в этом месте плоть горела огнём.  
Что скажут те, кого он любил, когда станет известно о том, что он не вернулся и что его нигде не нашли на опозоренной «Верной Звезде», которую так же, как и эту шлюпку, мотает ветер по равнодушным волнам? Нет, они ничего не скажут. Родовитые особы, тем более из правящей фамилии, не выдают своих настоящих чувств и сами не знают, есть ли у них чувства. Гудрун умела быть ласковой кошечкой и страстной хищницей, но то были веления природы, толкающей мужчину и женщину в объятия друг друга. Бедная принцесса, загубившая молодость без любви, без надежды на замужество, обречённая быть красивой вывеской и символом, за которым редко кто видел энергичную, жадную до жизни женщину. Фридрих умел понимать с полуслова, но то были плоды многолетнего знакомства, если не сказать — дружбы, и то был цепкий ум принца, всю жизнь проведшего при дворе. Несчастного, год за годом живущего одной только мечтой о престоле, о золочёном троне, украшенном лебедями. А Амадеус сейчас спасает свою шкуру; впрочем, из них двоих каждый поступил бы именно так, это не оговаривалось, но всегда было между ними, и никто не оскорблялся. Бедолага, теперь-то потаскают его на допросы в Тайную канцелярию, а ещё, не приведи Создатель, сделают адмиралом цур зее, все фрошеры издохнут со смеху: фок Хохвенде — адмирал цур зее... Хотя так им и надо…  
В очередной раз стукнувшись затылком о скамью, Бермессер примостился поудобнее на мокрых досках, словно лёг между чьих-то ладоней, сжатых в горсть, и всмотрелся в звёздное небо, то и дело пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Он скептически относился к тому, что проповедовали монахи, и не слишком верил в посмертное блаженство для принявших мученическую смерть, но теперь искренне надеялся, что где бы ни находился фок Хосс, ему сейчас хорошо. Говард был одним из тех, рядом с кем не надо было натягивать никакую из масок и хорошо было просто помолчать за бутылкой вина, а теперь смерть разделила их. Надолго ли?  
Запрокинув голову, Бермессер смотрел на звёзды так долго, что они начали расплываться у него в глазах, и тогда он понял, что плачет, а его грудь стискивает не чудовищная усталость, а самая настоящая боль, которой нельзя было помочь, потому что уже ничего нельзя было исправить. И зачем он только полез на одном корабле против фрошеров? Знал же, что после гибели Западного флота они так и станут примериваться к дриксенскому побережью… Глупое желание кому-то что-то доказать, проклятая непредусмотрительность и чувство безопасности, притупившее все остальные чувства. Конечно, с сиятельным и родовитым графом никогда и ничего не может случиться!  
Он так и плакал, не вытирая слёз: жалел Гудрун, Фридриха, Амадеуса, ещё пуще жалел погибшего фок Хосса и остальных офицеров, но самую сильную жалость он испытывал к самому себе. Представляя, что вскоре его не будет существовать, Бермессер покрывался холодным потом и хватался за борта лодки, чтобы хоть как-то упрочить своё шаткое положение пока ещё живого и вернуть себе ощущение материального, ощущение шершавых досок, боли в ладонях и непрестанной качки. Пока что только это делало его живым, и от осознания этого становилось ещё более жутко. Раньше было всё, что он принимал как должное: балы, обожаемая зимняя охота, которой он не изменял долгие годы, несмотря на то, что не все разделяли его увлечения. Алатские кружева, мягкое ложе, уступчивые женщины, вдоволь еды и вина. Лишь иногда — холод пронизывающего северного ветра и сильная качка, но качку можно пережить, а от ветра спрятаться в каюте. Сейчас всё, что было раньше, обратилось в призраки, которые никак не могли его спасти. Значило ли это, что вся его прежняя жизнь была ложью? Бермессер некуртуазно вытер слёзы рукавом с грязными кружевами и запретил себе об этом думать. Он прожил свою жизнь так, как подобало дворянину… а умирал как безродная собака!  
Он вскочил, закачав шлюпку, но от слабости потемнело в глазах, и пришлось осесть обратно, слепо хватаясь за всё, что подворачивалось под руку. Воды смыкались над ним, не воды моря, но воды самой жизни. От него останется только могильная плита, которую отделают по приказу Гудрун или Фридриха. Земли и графский титул передадут кому-нибудь другому, мрачноватый, но уютный замок наполнится голосами, будет перестроен, перекроен по вкусу нового владельца. А завещание он так как следует и не оформил, конечно, ведь что могло случиться?  
Бермессер знал, что у него есть незаконнорожденные дети, — все его любовницы беременели только девочками, как будто судьба после неудачной женитьбы указывала ему его место и намекала на то, что род пресечётся именно на нём. Он мог не видеть дочерей по году и больше, да и вообще не слишком часто о них вспоминал, распорядившись о выплатах для каждой. Старшей уже семнадцать, пора замуж, но внуков он вряд ли увидит…  
Девочки одна за другой подрастут и обзаведутся семьями, его древняя кровь смешается с кровью людей много ниже его по положению и растворится совсем, только останутся семейные легенды: вот, был-де один граф, который посещал вашу бабушку… Был, да сгинул. Могильная плита с пустым гробом под ней зарастёт мхом. И кто будет про него помнить? Потомки других родов станут листать родословные и лениво думать, пропуская мимо ушей голос ментора: вот ещё один прервался, меньше учить. Не сам ли он радовался подобным образом? А ещё — фрошеры, что ли, его запомнят?  
При этой мысли Бермессер разразился хриплым каркающим смехом и тут же вспомнил, что нужно беречь силы. Фрошеры, как же. Они-то запомнят. Из поколения в поколения будут передавать байки про тупого и трусливого дрикса, который через постель принцессы, а то и принца угодил в вице-адмиралы. Ну а потом справедливый Вальдес выпихнул его в море в плохонькой шлюпке, и поделом ему!  
От унижения Бермессер застонал, как будто неведомые ему фрошеры насмехались над ним прямо здесь и сейчас.  
— Как я не хочу умирать! — прошептал он, закрыв лицо руками. — Как я не хочу, если бы ты знал…  
Он не смог бы объяснить, обращается ли к Создателю, к Леворукому или к кому-то ещё, но даже в таком смятённом состоянии сообразил, что обращаться нужно по очереди ко всем, кого знает. А если кто-то действительно поможет?  
С трудом он поднялся и сел на вёсла. Отдых не принёс ему облегчения, напротив, ничего не делая, он начинал думать, и ничем хорошим это не заканчивалось. Бермессер медленно грёб, изредка оглядываясь на бледный и широкий диск луны, которая восходила над морем у него за спиной, и таким образом уверяясь, что движется на восток.  
Всё его тело протестовало против такого издевательства, казалось, он чувствует в нём каждую мышцу, но понемногу, тяжко выдыхая с каждым резким движением, он продвигался вперёд, к земле, к спасению. Важно было не думать, и Бермессер не думал, полностью отдавшись монотонному труду. Волны плескали о борта, невысокие, нестрашные, словно подлизывались и просили прощения за то, что испугали, но он не доверял им, зная, чем они могут обернуться, лишь только подует ветер посильнее. Периодически он обмакивал в воду конец шарфика и протирал лицо. На коже оставались мельчайшие частицы соли, щипало там, где кожа обветрилась и начинала слезать, но Бермессер пытался успокоить себя тем, что тело впитает хоть немного влаги.  
Когда луна преодолела половину своего пути по небосклону и зависла низко над горизонтом по правую руку, Бермессер бросил вёсла и повалился на скамью в тщетной надежде хоть немного подремать. Измученное тело протестовало, крючилось, и всё никак не удавалось найти подходящую позу. Голод, жажда и боль постепенно завладевали им, но Бермессер всё гнал от себя страх, что они будут только усиливаться и доконают его. Он не нежная эрэа, но всякой выносливости есть предел. Если бы он жил на несколько столетий раньше, возможно, у него был бы шанс. Привыкнув каждый день таскать на себе тяжёлые латы, и внимания не обратишь на какую-то там греблю.  
Застонав, Бермессер попытался правой рукой разогнуть сведённые пальцы левой. Суставы опасно захрустели, и он бессильно уронил на грудь занемевшую кисть. Основатель рода, граф Готфрид фок Бермессер наверняка проклял бы его, если бы увидел, на каком слабом и изнеженном человеке прерывается династия.  
Звёзды то появлялись над головой, то куда-то пропадали, лодку мерно качало на волнах, и почти не было страшно, усталость и боль оказались сильнее страха. Луна медленно ползла по тёмному небосклону, отголоски зари на западе погасли, а утренняя заря ещё не занималась. Стоял самый глухой час ночи, было темно, только лунный свет дорожкой плясал на воде. Бермессер обычно не обращал внимания на такие глупости, но сейчас нашёл в себе силы приподняться на локте и взглянуть. Такая же дорожка прыгала по волнам три года назад, а неподвижный силуэт принцессы Гудрун застыл на фоне ночного неба на балконе летней резиденции близ Метхенберга. Словно наяву Бермессер почувствовал прохладу шёлковых простыней, которая окутывала его в тот момент. Какая глупость, право: усталой женщине не спалось, и она вышла подышать свежим воздухом, наспех набросив покрывало, а запомнилось так крепко, будто всё было только что. Бермессер не стал бы мешать её мыслям, если бы не пора было одеваться и спускаться в сад. Вот странно: он боялся залезать на мачты, да и незачем было, ему-то! — но взбирался на балкон второго этажа, даже не думая о высоте, темноте и страже.  
Образы мелькали перед его закрытыми веками, всего лишь призраки жизни, которой больше не было. Вскоре Бермессер начал проваливаться не в дремоту даже, а в забытье, из которого периодически выныривал и непроизвольно дёргался. Больше всего он боялся, что сейчас начнётся отлив, воды понесут его лодочку всё дальше от берега, его усилия окажутся тщетны и он погибнет.  
Становилось холоднее и холоднее. Бермессер испугался, что простудился и заработал лихорадку, но всё, что он мог, это поплотнее закутаться в ободранный камзол.  
Луна начала склоняться к горизонту. Подскочив в очередной раз, Бермессер осмотрелся по сторонам и уверился, что пока что не сбился с курса. При взгляде на вёсла становилось тошно и хотелось сразу умереть и не мучиться, но он представил себе лицо Вальдеса, когда он появится перед ним, живой и здоровый и желательно с целой абордажной командой, так, чтобы у мерзавца не осталось шансов, и с мучительным хрипом принялся медленно грести. От движений по телу начало расходиться тепло, но Бермессер всё равно мечтал о луче солнца и согретом им потоке воздуха. Есть уже хотелось не так, как пить, и он снова перегнулся через борт, чтобы намочить шарфик и протереть лицо, а когда разогнул задеревеневшую спину, то едва не уронил его в воду.  
Меньше чем в полухорне от него на фоне начинающего светлеть неба высились острые мачты корабля. Было даже видно, как провисает и вновь надувается парус. Бермессер вскочил, размахивая шарфиком; в глазах потемнело, и он едва услышал свой крик, но всё же это был корабль и это было спасение. Когда перед взглядом прояснилось, а тёмная махина стала чуть ближе, он начал понимать: что-то не то. Корабль шёл без сигнальных огней, в полной темноте, паруса хлопали на ветру, на мачтах не было видно ни одной человеческой фигурки. Да и не шёл он вовсе, а просто бессмысленно зарывался в волны, несомый ими и ветром.  
Ноги у Бермессера подкосились, и он рухнул обратно на скамью. Он как-то забыл о том, что «Верная Звезда» была брошена где-то поблизости, и если их и разнесло в разные стороны, то это не значило, что они не смогут снова столкнуться.  
Ужас перед осквернённым кораблём и оставшимися там телами казнённых овладел им, но потом жажда жить победила. «Звезда» обернулась его бедой, но могла стать и спасением. Там должны были остаться припасы и вода, фрошеры были на ней не так долго, чтобы успеть всё разграбить. Если бы только суметь за что-то зацепиться и взобраться на борт!  
Он схватился за вёсла и принялся грести как сумасшедший. Теперь он как никогда раньше понимал, что всё зависит только от него самого. Его пересохшее горло судорожно втягивало и выпускало колючий воздух, пот заливал глаза, и казалось, что он ни на сколько не приблизился к покинутому кораблю.  
— Только не уходи, — шипел он, не слишком соображая, какие слова произносит, понимая, что один порыв ветра — и «Звезда» рванётся вперёд, а он лишь потеряет силы в неравной гонке. — Только не уходи, постой, подожди меня, «Звёздочка», родная, милая, спаси меня…  
Обращаясь к кораблю как к живому существу, Бермессер не замечал, что следует ранее презираемым им суевериям моряков, но ему было бы всё равно, если бы он догадался об этом.  
Крутые борта «Звезды» становились ближе, и он постоянно оглядывался, чтобы измерить расстояние до неё. Конечно, он страшился мертвецов, но пока что в темноте и путанице мачт, снастей и парусов не угадывалось ничего, похожего на висящие тела.  
Хлопнули паруса, словно крылья птицы. «Звезда» дёрнулась вперёд и заскользила по волнам навстречу своему адмиралу.  
— Да! — воскликнул Бермессер, рывками подгребая к ней. — Да, стой, теперь стой!  
Но обычно послушная «Звезда» и не подумала подчиниться его приказу. Нос навис над шлюпкой, волна оттолкнула её прочь, снисходительно взглянули вниз мачты, уходящие в свою беспросветную высь.  
— Пожалуйста… — простонал Бермессер, выбиваясь из сил. С борта ничего не свисало, даже завалящего конца, только слепо смотрели вдаль выдвинутые и забытые пушки. «Звезда» была мертва, и её труп подчинялся только ветрам и волнам. Бросив вёсла и молитвенно сложив руки, Бермессер смотрел наверх, ещё надеясь на проблеск жизни, на благосклонность покойной дамы, но надежда была тщетной.  
Проплыли мачты и паруса, качнулись на рее пустые петли, и Бермессер, на секунду забыв о том, что спасение проходит мимо, протёр кулаком слезящиеся глаза.  
Корма «Верной Звезды» удалялась, ладный силуэт, облитый лунным светом, вспарывающий мачтами небо, становился всё меньше и меньше, а Бермессер так и сидел в шлюпке, как громом поражённый.  
Фрошеры могли снять мертвецов, прежде чем уйти, но в таком случае он увидел бы лишь обрывки верёвок. Да и зачем им это делать, если они хотели как следует напугать дриксенцев и показать всю степень своей жестокости?  
Офицеров казнили раньше, чем его столкнули в шлюпку, но только теперь Бермессер осознал, что не помнит казни вообще, хотя Вальдес хотел, чтобы он полюбовался.  
Прижав обе ладони ко рту, невидящим взглядом Бермессер смотрел на гаснущую лунную дорожку на волнах.  
Он догадался, что сошёл с ума.  
* * *  
Солнце взошло и уже полностью показалось над розовой дымкой на горизонте, прежде чем Бермессер пришёл в себя. Он закончил мысленное перечисление своих предков с супругами и членами побочных и угасших ветвей, а также всех кораблей Западного и Северного флота Дриксен, которые застал, в том числе списанных и погибших, но всё никак не мог успокоиться. Он припоминал малейшие детали своей биографии, вплоть до некоторых дат, но более ничто не давало ему повода подумать, что он повредился рассудком. Сумасшествия он боялся, как и любой человек, и даже предпочёл бы сумасшествию быструю смерть, настолько непригляден ему казался собственный облик в состоянии безумия.   
Наконец ему пришлось признать, что, за исключением видения «Верной Звезды», с ним было всё в порядке. «Звезда» же несомненно была призраком, миражом его измученного сознания. Ему слишком хотелось спасения и слишком хотелось, чтобы его офицеры вдруг чудом остались живы, и вот он встретился с миражом. Как глупо он, наверное, выглядел, изо всех сил стремясь к пустоте! А провал в памяти естественен, такой ужас мало кто способен хладнокровно запомнить…  
Но подобные видения значат только то, что скоро они начнут повторяться, виной тому ещё и нервное перенапряжение, голод, жажда, упадок сил! А он ведь столько их уже потратил!  
Уже достаточно рассвело для того, чтобы разглядеть всё вокруг. Бермессер скинул камзол, чтобы солнце быстрее согревало его, немедленно продрог и застучал зубами. Шарфик валялся на дне лодки скомканной белой тряпочкой. Взяв его в руки и оставляя рыжеватые следы сочащейся из ран сукровицы, Бермессер осмотрел тончайшую работу и, надкусив несколько нитей, стал распускать кружево. Сначала дело шло плохо, но потом получше. Труд неизвестной кружевницы поддавался всё лучше и лучше, нить ложилась к его ногам, и наконец он решил, что хватит. Связывать нить, сложив её несколько раз, оказалось трудно из-за трясущихся окровавленных пальцев, ещё труднее — оторвать от камзола ещё крючок и крепко привязать вместе с пуговицей, содранной с рукава.  
Импровизированная наживка исчезла за бортом, и Бермессер затаил дыхание. Ждать пришлось недолго, вскоре нить в его руке натянулась, и он осторожно стал вытягивать её. Если бы он мог взглянуть со стороны, какой жадностью наполнился его взгляд, направленный на бьющуюся на крючке рыбку, он бы ужаснулся.  
Рыбёшка была мелковата, но это уже было кое-что. Бермессер схватил её, скользкую, бьющуюся, и так и вцепился зубами в светлое брюшко. Стараясь соблюдать хоть какое-то приличие, он отрывал от рыбьей плоти маленькие кусочки, выплёвывал чешуйки и поглощал оставшееся, не чувствуя вкуса. Рыбка уже давно не дёргалась, её холодная кровь текла у Бермессера по пальцам, и он слизывал каждую каплю, ведь она не была так убийственно солона, как морская вода. Он съел всё подчистую, обсосал и обглодал каждую косточку, стараясь не думать о том, что ест сырую рыбу, а потом прищурился на солнце. Жизнь начинала налаживаться.  
К обеду Бермессер не смел поверить своему везению: он смог поесть, и даже жажда немного отступила. Кроме первой рыбки ему попались ещё две, и, решив, что не стоит больше искушать судьбу, а надо грести дальше, он убрал спасительную снасть в карман камзола и снова сел на вёсла.  
К нему вернулось его жизнелюбие, а положение опять перестало казаться таким ужасным. Правду он расскажет только близким, а для остальных вернётся героем, ничуть не потеряв своего прежнего лоска. Вытерев грязные руки, он кое-как заплёл растрёпанные волосы, чтобы не мешались, и снова принялся за работу.  
Солнце плыло в небе, дул тёплый ветер, волны качали шлюпку. Бермессер скинул и рубаху тоже, зная, что к концу дня весь обгорит, но без мешающей одежды легче получалось грести. Боль уже не чувствовалась как нечто мучающее, скорее, он приучился не ощущать её. Раны заживут, главное — выжить самому. Он немного удивился, когда стало тянуть давние шрамы от медвежьих когтей, но не придал этому значения.  
Ветер подул сильнее, растрепал ему волосы, заплетённые в слабую, ничем не связанную косу, холодом прошёлся по обнажённым плечам. Бермессер прищурился: горизонт темнел.  
Наконец он понял, за что по-настоящему стоит ненавидеть море: оно могло успокоить, коварно убаюкать на зелёных волнах, а тем временем готовить доверчивому человеку смерть, разбивая надежды и уверенность в спасении.  
Бермессер заглянул в зелёную бездну и уверился, что не хочет туда. Им овладела странная сосредоточенность, он не паниковал, а просто грёб, неизвестно откуда находя силы. Туча шла с запада, поднималась, словно синяя гора. Одну бурю он уже пережил, успокаивал себя Бермессер, стараясь не думать о том, что это была не буря, а слабое её подобие. Западный ветер скорее вынесет его лодку к берегу, утешал он себя, не думая о том, что скорее разобьётся о скалы, чем окажется на спасительном песке.  
Пока было время, он последовательно вознёс молитву Создателю на эсператистский манер — на древнегальтарском, затем — своими словами на дриксен, так как олларианский канон предписывал молиться на родном языке, и наконец обратился к Леворукому, не забывая, впрочем, что Повелитель Кошек никогда и ничего не делает бесплатно. Когда туча закрывала уже полнеба, он припомнил ещё, что были когда-то какие-то демоны, которым поклонялись до принятия эсператизма, и вроде бы каждый демон отвечал за свою стихию. Бермессер попросил водного демона спасти его, но попросил с большой осторожностью, если не сказать — робко: Леворукий берёт в уплату души, что же потребует древний демон?  
Каждое его движение стало сильным и выверенным, ничего лишнего, словно он был заводной механической игрушкой вроде тех, что стояли у него на камине в родном замке. Замке, который он может никогда больше не увидеть.  
Туча неумолимо обгоняла, но сил на панику и отчаяние не оставалось. Бермессеру даже было некогда оглянуться, чтобы посмотреть, не показался ли вдали берег, некогда было накинуть рубашку и камзол. Чулки, которыми он по-прежнему оборачивал ручки вёсел, чем-то намокли, но не было времени проверять, кровь это или пот. Скорее первое.  
Погасло солнце, ветер ударил в лицо. Край тучи ещё был золотым, но затем исчез и этот последний проблеск надежды. Позади небо ещё должно было оставаться синим, но это ненадолго.  
Волны поднимались, приходилось снова всё время выправлять лодку, чтобы не зачерпнуть воды. Сутки назад Бермессер бестолково кричал бы от ужаса, попав в такую бурю, но сейчас весь его страх, паника и отчаяние ушли в греблю. Вёсла, казалось, стали не деревянными, а свинцовыми, но он раз за разом откидывался назад, толкая лодку ближе к берегу. Он только знал, что или море его убьёт, или он победит его и доберётся до берега. Ничего третьего быть не могло, и всё зависело только от него.  
Шлюпка взмывала вверх и падала вниз; краем глаза Бермессер заметил, как справа по курсу в волнах мелькнул какой-то круглый тёмный предмет, но не успел его рассмотреть. Может, рыба, может, бочка с затонувшего корабля или голова утопленника.  
Дождь ударил наискось, словно плетью хлестнуло по голой спине. Волосы намокли тут же, стали липнуть к щекам. Скоро лодка начнёт наполняться водой, придётся отчерпывать, на время оставив её без управления. Сверкнуло, почти тут же загрохотал гром. Только бы берег поскорее! Он долго гребёт, слишком долго, пора бы уже пристать к берегу! Пусть волна стихнет, не в силах дотянуться, а нос лодки зароется в песок, ну пожалуйста…  
Шлюпка взмыла вверх на гребне ворчащей волны и через мучительную секунду обрушилась вниз. Что-то ударило в дно, раздался страшный треск, вода вспенилась, протекая откуда-то снизу, обдала холодом босые ноги, и в следующий момент Бермессера выбросило прямо в бушующее море.  
Нужно было оглядываться. Хотя бы изредка.  
* * *  
Солёная вода с готовностью оглушила, ослепила, бросилась затекать в рот и нос. Из последних сил Бермессер рванулся куда-то наверх. Плавать он умел, и неплохо, но в бурю даже лучший пловец не продержится долго. Перед мысленным взором мелькнул разбитый череп неизвестного человека, но глоток воздуха значил, что Бермессер проживёт ещё несколько секунд. Что же, должно же это было когда-нибудь случиться. Если и не сегодня, то через год, через два, через десять. Так какая разница?  
Перед самым лицом волна медленно перевернула что-то длинное и тёмное, и Бермессер вцепился в это обеими руками. Шлюпку при ударе о мель раскололо примерно пополам, и несколько скреплённых вместе досок всё ещё на что-то годились. Волны яростно перекидывали его друг другу, руки занемели, Бермессера тошнило. Приходилось задерживать дыхание, когда его накрывала очередная волна, и делать судорожный вдох в перерыве между очередным ударом. В какой-то момент его что-то стреножило, будто схватило, подобравшись снизу. Он отбрыкался и только потом сообразил, что это были штаны и панталоны, которые со вчерашнего дня остались без завязок и постоянно сползали на бёдра. Теперь на нём не было ни единой нитки. Был только он сам, обломки лодки и беспощадное море.  
Он слышал, что души сбрасывают тела, как старую одежду, и у него ещё достало сил усмехнуться сравнению. Когда это случится, что от него останется?  
* * *  
Всё вокруг было алым, золотым и оранжевым. Оно шептало что-то и то и дело гладило по усталой спине, по судорожно сжатым пальцам, звало расцепить хватку, окунуться с головой. Это не страшно, это прекрасно, говорило оно. Будь со мной, говорило оно, стань мной. Его шёпот так и втекал в уши, отдавался в голове, и искушение поддаться было слишком велико. Я успокою твою боль, заберу твою память, обещало оно, и это обещание было солёным на вкус, как кровь или морская соль.  
Алое и золотое разошлось кругами, круг сложился в человеческое лицо, мёртвый фок Хосс смотрел выжидающе и с осуждением одновременно, так серьёзно, как никогда не смотрел при жизни. Губы шевельнулись, явственно было видно мелькнувший между зубов язык. Два слога. Оказывается, мёртвые зовут к себе живых беззвучно, но настойчиво. Стоит только назвать имя поуверенней — и руки разожмутся сами.  
Лицо пропало, в шею упёрлось что-то холодное и острое. Не было никаких сомнений в том, что это — тяжёлый рыцарский меч, который до сих пор висел в северной галерее замка, только теперь он был в руках того, кому принадлежал при жизни. И это было правильно.  
Алое и золотое схлопнулось чернотой, в которой ещё мелькнули чьи-то жёлтые близко посаженные глаза и тут же пропали.  
Бермессер разжал руки и добровольно соскользнул в ласковую бездну.  
* * *  
Море пело. В этом не оставалось никаких сомнений, хотя у него не было голоса, а у песни — слов. Оно пело о лете и о том, что его вода тепла и согрета солнцем, а по дну медленно ползут морские звёзды, о том, что его глубины зелены и что ему радостно лизать жёлтый песок. Оно было совсем не страшным и вовсе не хотело кого-то убить.  
Бермессер открыл глаза, и первое, что он увидел, было небо с белым облачком. Потом он испугался, что лежит на спине и может ненароком упасть в воду, схватился за борт шлюпки и только потом сообразил, что держится за край кровати. Он был на суше или по крайней мере в безопасном месте.  
— Осторожно, сударь, — произнёс рядом женский голос. Зашелестела ткань юбки, видимо, женщина до этого тихо сидела позади постели. Бермессер рассматривал её так, будто впервые видел человека. На самом деле он всего лишь пытался понять, на каком свете находится. Комната с белёными стенами и самой простой, если не сказать, убогой обстановкой не походила ни на Рассветные Сады, ни на Закатное Пламя. Женщина также не была похожа на посланницу Создателя или Леворукого. Плотная, светловолосая, со внушительными округлостями и одетая в простое платье, она взирала на Бермессера сверху вниз с любопытством и безо всякой опаски.  
Тот начинал понимать, что всё ещё жив, но понимание этого не принесло ему радости, только растерянность. Потом он почувствовал боль во всём теле и поморщился. Женщина истолковала это по-своему, села рядом на постель и ловким движением приподняла ему голову. В свободной её руке оказалась глиняная кружка с водой, и позже Бермессер готов был поклясться, что в жизни не пил ничего вкуснее, чем эта вода. Женщина отпустила его, он откинулся на подушку, прищурился. Комната словно плыла пятнами ярких красок, всё казалось будто омытым и вычищенным. Окно было открыто. Облако уже наполовину спряталось за его косяком.  
Бермессер перевёл взгляд на женщину, которая как будто чего-то ждала.  
— Как вас зовут, сударь? — спросила она.  
Ответить получилось не сразу, да и потом он едва узнал свой голос, искажённый многими часами жажды.  
— Вернер, — прохрипел он и сглотнул, чтобы собраться с силами и произнести полностью, но женщина не стала дожидаться.  
— И всё? — удивилась она. Он замер на мгновение, а потом понял, что это на самом деле всё.  
Женщину звали Магдаленой, она была вдовой, жила у моря одна и добывала пропитание ловлей рыбы, большую часть улова продавая на базаре. Как по нему, отвыкшему от человеческой речи, она была разговорчива, но Бермессер покорно слушал её болтовню, сложив поверх одеяла перевязанные белыми тряпками руки и надеясь, что она расскажет, как его нашла.  
— Я альбатроса-то чуть веслом не пришибла, — усмехнулась Магдалена. — Он уже на вас нацелился, в голову, значит...  
— Так ты собралась ставить сети? — уточнил Бермессер.  
— А то, — охотно подхватила Магдалена, и не думая вставать с кровати. Ему приходилось смотреть на неё снизу вверх. — Вон там, за утёсами. А тут смотрю — обломок лодки, и вы за него держитесь. Только я подошла поближе, как вы уж тонуть собрались. Ну, я вас подхватила, в лодку и сюда. Всю ночь отпаивала водой понемножку, пока вы без памяти лежали...  
Бермессер отвернулся к окну. Облако уже исчезло. Он спасся и был жив, но всё ещё не мог в это поверить, и никак не удавалось отогнать от себя противное чувство, что его обманули. На самом деле он проиграл, сдался, уже хотел пойти за фок Хоссом, который так настойчиво звал его за собой на тот свет. Если бы не эта простолюдинка, он уже был бы мёртв. Его спас случай, а не он сам.  
— Как же ты меня сюда дотащила? — спросил он только чтобы хоть что-то спросить.  
Магдалена фыркнула с обидой:  
— Я за мужика работаю, сильная стала.  
Он взглянул на её толстые крепкие руки в мозолях и уверился, что она сильнее, чем показалось на первый взгляд. Представив, как она тащит его, взвалив на плечо, словно полную сеть, он против воли улыбнулся.   
— Ага, получше вам, раз улыбаетесь, — обрадовалась Магдалена. Только бы не начала расспрашивать, женщины страсть как любопытны, а он сейчас не в состоянии придумать подходящую историю. Впрочем, она неизменно обращается к нему на "вы", значит, распознала, что ему не ровня. Да и перстень наверняка его выдал.  
Магдалена расспрашивать не стала, а поднялась и стала греметь чем-то на столе. Бермессер с трудом приподнялся, преодолевая боль во всём теле, и посмотрел, что она делает и не догадалась ли, что его нужно кормить.  
Рыбная похлёбка была жидкой и её было мало, но Магдалена не дала бы ему больше: она знала, как спасать таких, как он. Железная ложка вываливалась из трясущихся рук, и наконец он плюнул на приличия и выпил всё через край. Магдалена тем временем рылась в каком-то ящике в углу, перебирала сложенную одежду.  
— Тут у меня одежда кое-какая, после муженька осталась, — сказала она, встряхивая и рассматривая белую рубаху. — Для начала сгодится.  
Бермессер понял, что не имеет ничего против того, чтобы облачиться в обноски покойника, впрочем, выбора-то у него и не было. Тут же он сообразил, что Магдалена наверняка не отказала себе в удовольствии рассмотреть его во всей красе, и это не смутило его, а только позабавило. Зато сразу ясно, чем закончится их сосуществование.  
Страшная боль при малейшем напряжении мышц заставила его снова прилечь. Магдалена выбрала одежду и уселась возле кровати что-то заштопать, повернувшись так, чтобы на работу падал свет из окна. Закрыв глаза, Бермессер всмотрелся в разноцветные пятна под веками, а потом словно какой-то холод, незаметный ранее, начал отпускать его, и он задремал, в полусне слушая, как море продолжает петь и радоваться жизни.  
Вскоре Магдалена разбудила его и дала ещё немного поесть, а через некоторое время в окошко заглянуло солнце и окрасило белые стены жилища оранжевыми лучами. Алое и золотое... Бермессер понял, что уже сутки как должен был быть мёртв, и испытал весёлую злость. И всё же, несмотря ни на что, он победил, пусть и нечестно.  
— О чём задумались, сударь? — спросила Магдалена, тихо входя в дом и вытирая руки о передник: она что-то делала на улице.  
Бермессер сказал, не думая, что она поймёт, но она, кажется, поняла, пожала плечами:  
— Зачем с морем-то сражаться? — спросила она. — Оно жизнь даёт, пропитание… Дружить с ним надо.  
— Море — это смерть! — отчеканил Бермессер, даже приподнимаясь от возмущения. Неграмотная баба пытается уверить его в том, что с этим чудовищем можно подружиться?! Словно в насмешку волна под окнами рассыпалась булькающим шумом, как будто засмеялась.  
— Смерть, ну так и жизнь тоже, — не удивилась Магдалена. — Вот выйду я в море, там волна — и нет меня. Теперь и рыбу не ловить, что ли?  
Было похоже на плохой роман, в котором раненого героя выхаживает милая простолюдинка и попутно передаёт ему бабушкины секреты и бесхитростную мудрость. Бермессер открыл рот, чтобы высказать это, но тут вспомнил, что так и не сказал Магдалене даже простого "спасибо".  
— Спасибо, — произнёс он и, подумав, добавил: — Прости, что причиняю тебе так много хлопот.  
Было странно извиняться перед простолюдинкой, но он сообразил, что должен и что от этого не умрёт. Не умер от моря, что ему какие-то слова?  
— Не стоит, сударь, — отмахнулась Магдалена.  
— У меня ничего нет, чтобы тебя отблагодарить... — продолжил Бермессер, размышляя, что в любом случае перстень ей отдать не может, а серьги обе потерял.  
— Мне ничего и не надо, — откликнулась Магдалена откуда-то из-за двери, и он решил, что больше к этому возвращаться не будет, а когда доберётся до Эйнрехта, пошлёт ей золото или что-нибудь ещё.   
Тут же он почувствовал всю фальшь мыслей, которые раньше показались бы ему естественными. Выходит, он хочет купить её доброту и бескорыстие? Раньше он не верил в их существование, потому что сам никогда бы не стал что-то делать просто так. Впрочем, он тут же сообразил, что Магдалена посматривает на него уже отнюдь не бескорыстно, а с блеском в глазах, и решил, что как только немного поправится, на благодарность не поскупится. Это было бы честно.  
— Так детей у тебя нет? — уточнил он, щурясь на Магдалену, которая нарезала что-то, стоя у стола. Её широкая спина с тёмным пятном от пота на секунду застыла, и он успел это уловить, подивившись тому, что, кажется, впервые так внимателен к почти незнакомому человеку.  
— Бесплодная я, — ответила она равнодушно и продолжила работу. — Всё перепробовала, да без толку. Даже кэналлийца нашла как-то, говорят, чужая кровь иногда посильнее своей бывает, да тоже не помогло.  
Бермессер почувствовал непривычное для себя сожаление, что заговорил об этом и заставил её вспомнить о неприятном, но Магдалена уже словно отряхнулась, лукаво взглянула через плечо:  
— А у вас-то, наверное, деток полный дом?  
— Четыре дочки, — улыбнулся он, почувствовав в собственной улыбке что-то неправильное.  
— Разоритесь на приданом! — преувеличенно весело воскликнула Магдалена, ссыпая нарезанное в миску.  
— Я-то не разорюсь, — возразил он и спохватился, что слишком много болтает.  
Они говорили о чём-то совершенно неважном и несущественном, и это так походило на странный сон, что он тайком даже укусил себя за палец, чтобы проснуться, но пришлось признать, что даже если он всё же умер, то посмертие гораздо сложнее, чем люди себе представляют.  
Когда небо почернело и на нём высыпали звёзды, Магдалена засобиралась спать.  
— Уж простите, сударь, — смущённо сказала она, — не подумайте чего, но постель-то у меня одна...  
Бермессер молча подвинулся к стене и демонстративно отвернулся. Силы уже возвращались к нему, и он постепенно утвердился в мысли, что Магдалену действительно нужно отблагодарить так, как ему доступно, если она того захочет.  
Она совсем не походила на сильную, но утончённую Гудрун, впрочем, сравнивать кого-то с самой принцессой было бы кощунственно.  
Магдалена улеглась рядом, и теперь их разделяла только тонкая ткань рубашек и покрывала. Спать не хотелось, не думать не получалось. Бермессер осторожно ощупал своё лицо с облезающей шелушащейся кожей. Ужасно хотелось увидеть себя в зеркале, утром нужно будет спросить, не найдётся ли у хозяйки хоть осколка. Почему-то ему казалось, что после всего перенесённого он должен выглядеть совсем иначе, чем раньше, и он хотел как можно скорее познакомиться с тем человеком, каким стал.   
Он пошевелил ногой, случайно высунул её из-под покрывала, и поскорее спрятал назад. Потом осторожно ощупал кончиками пальцев шею, плечи, бока. Всё болело, всё было живым, и он заулыбался, глядя в щель в приоткрытых ставнях.  
За окном мерно шумело море, ему становилось холодно без солнца, и оно не могло уснуть, оно почти не знало сна, только кратковременный покой во времена штиля и зноя. Оно держало в себе рыб и морских гадов, кораллы, китов, остовы кораблей, песок, водоросли, камни, кости, и было полно и богато всем, что только можно представить. И оно помнило всё, что когда-то было на свете. Бермессер попытался представить, каково это — помнить всё, и не смог.  
Магдалена рядом тяжело заворочалась, засопела, то ли в самом деле уснула, уморившись за день, то ли только притворилась, чтобы у него было меньше искушения начать приставать. Он хотел её, но только не сейчас, когда тело было полно болью и жизнью. Сейчас это значило бы спугнуть в себе что-то новое и пока не изведанное.  
Глядя на звёзды в щель между ставнями, он сам не заметил, как уснул.  
Магдалена ушла ещё затемно, и Бермессер проснулся в одиночестве. Тянуло ночным холодом, и он закутался поплотнее. Судя по звукам, море лениво ворочалось рядом, и в который раз он подумал про сонного зверя. Этому зверю не пригрозишь кнутом, не прикормишь мясом, не заставишь подать лапу. С ним вообще ничего нельзя сделать, это он может сделать всё, что захочет. Смерть и жизнь одновременно — понимать это было трудно.   
Потом Бермессер вдруг вспомнил, что этой ночью ему снился какой-то юноша с серьёзным красивым лицом, совершенно незнакомый. Он ничего не говорил, просто смотрел без выражения и словно чего-то ждал. Выбросив юношу из головы, Бермессер взялся потихоньку разминать ноющие мышцы, раз заняться было нечем.  
Вскоре вернулась Магдалена, на очаге, вынесенном летом на улицу, разогрела остатки вчерашней похлёбки. Пахло сыростью, свежестью, дымом и рыбой. Не выдержав, Бермессер с трудом встал с постели, поставил на стол опустевшую миску и, держась за стену, добрался до порога, радуясь всем мелочам вроде длинной рубахи.  
Дом стоял возле самого моря. Направо по камням сбегала тропинка, по которой, наверное, Магдалена ходила на свой базар. Прямо в море врезался короткий причал, возле которого сейчас качалась на волнах привязанная лодка. Сама Магдалена развешивала мокрую сеть на палках, вбитых в землю. Рядом с крыльцом стояли две глубокие корзины, из которых нестерпимо воняло рыбой.  
Рассмотрев всё, Бермессер взглянул на море, которое всё же сумел победить. Море помнило это, но, судя по всему, предпочитало не обращать внимания или затаило обиду и вынашивало план мести. Сейчас оно выглядело вполне мирным, тихо плескалось о берег, как будто уговаривало подойти хоть на минутку поближе. В полухорне от берега высились какие-то утёсы, слева берег поднимался, становясь голыми скалами.   
Магдалена возникла рядом, вся облитая солнечным светом.  
— Я после обеда приду, сударь, — сказала она, взваливая корзины на спину с помощью палки с крючьями. — Постараюсь поскорее. Может, вам что нужно? Купить вам бумаги и чернил? Письмо семье напишете, что вы живы, я передам из города с оказией…  
Едва не поддавшись искушению, Бермессер осадил себя прежде, чем согласился. Он мог бы написать письмо так, чтобы понял только его поверенный, который, в свою очередь, нашёл бы способ сообщить Гудрун и Фридриху, что он жив. Но ему казалось, что пока он должен сохранить это в тайне. Где знают двое, там знает и десяток, письмо могут перехватить, узнать почерк, а самое плохое, весть о том, что он жив, может дойти до Вальдеса.  
— Нет, не надо, — отказался он. Магдалена ушла молча.  
Он посидел ещё на пороге. Становилось теплее, солнце заметно поднялось над морем, дневной свет вошёл в полную силу. Море плескалось внизу, и вскоре Бермессеру стало казаться, что оно действительно зовёт его к себе. Он прямо слышал этот зов в шуме волн и убеждал себя, что море не хочет ему зла.  
Наконец он поднялся, держась за дверной косяк, и заглянул вниз. Лодка по-прежнему покачивалась на волнах, дул приятный тёплый ветер, и всё было хорошо. Я жив, в безопасности и на суше, напомнил он себе. Нельзя же теперь всю жизнь шарахаться от моря.  
Ступая босиком по камням, укреплённым в земле в виде лестницы, он то и дело морщился: песок и мелкие камешки ранили ноги, привычные к шёлковым чулкам и мягким сапогам, но он всё же добрался.  
Море в самом деле походило на невиданное существо, раскинувшее своё тело до самого горизонта, и от этого сравнения стало неуютно. Вдруг набросится и поглотит сейчас, раз уж не сумело сделать это раньше?  
Волна с шумом бросилась на берег и отступила, оставляя быстро тающие клочья пены. Словно море подлизывалось и просило прощения. Бермессер испуганно оборвал свои мысли: так можно додуматься и до того, что у моря есть душа и вообще оно — живое существо, просто непохожее на остальных. Так недалеко и до суеверий, присущих необразованным матросам…  
Странно, но сейчас он боялся моря не так, как раньше, просто относился с опаской, готовый отбежать в любой момент на случай, если оно всё же жаждет до него добраться.  
Вернувшаяся Магдалена застала его сидящим на причале и болтающим ногами в воде.  
* * *  
К вечеру он чувствовал себя вполне сносно, что было даже странным, учитывая, как слаб он был утром. Пора было подумать о том, что он станет делать потом, когда совсем выздоровеет и уйдёт от Магдалены.   
Та сварила на ужин кальмаров, проверила, высохла ли сеть, завязала покрепче несколько ячеек и ушла ставить её на ночь. Самостоятельно меняя повязки на руках и зубами затягивая узел, Бермессер то и дело посматривал в окно на утёсы, за которыми скрылась её лодочка. Волны были кровавыми от заходящего солнца. Наверное, он теперь до конца жизни будет ненавидеть закаты над морем.  
Он поискал зеркало, но не нашёл. Хорошо хоть, одет был теперь по-человечески, пусть и на колене светила заплатка.  
Стемнело. Борт лодки стукнулся о причал. Что-то плеснуло. Повинуясь интуиции, Бермессер стащил с постели покрывало и накинул его себе на плечи, остановился на пороге, вглядываясь в темноту. Магдалена плескалась неподалёку от берега, отфыркивалась, выныривала, убирала за спину мокрые волосы и ныряла снова. Захотелось присоединиться к ней, и он усмехнулся этому своему непосредственному и несерьёзному желанию. Потом спустился вниз, замер, глядя вдаль, и не заметил, как Магдалена вынырнула рядом, подтянулась, схватившись за скользкие доски, взглянула снизу вверх, ничуть не смущаясь своей наготы.  
— Холодно? — спросила она, кивнув на покрывало.  
— Немного, — уклончиво ответил Бермессер. Никогда раньше не приходилось флиртовать с простолюдинками, но всё когда-то бывает в первый раз.  
Они оба знали, к чему это всё, но тем увлекательнее было просто говорить о погоде. Магдалена в последний раз нырнула с головой, а затем стала выбираться на берег, ступая по скользким камням. Стараясь не намочить покрывало, Бермессер подал ей руку, и она приняла помощь, опустила глаза, иначе вышло бы совсем бесстыдно: она и так не прикрывалась.  
Он выбрал место, где теснилась суховатая трава, и бросил покрывало туда. Магдалена отжала волосы и присела, он сел рядом. Набежавшая волна рассыпалась любопытным шёпотом, а первая звёздочка на небе словно подмигнула.  
Губы Магдалены оказались холодными и солёными, вся её кожа была горько-солёной, как само море. Солёной была влага, которой пропитались её волосы, оставшаяся в ямках над ключицами, даже соски — и те были солоны.  
Магдалена захихикала, откинулась назад, на покрывало, задышала тяжело. С ней наконец можно было расслабиться и ни о чём не думать, даже о страшном и тёмном море за спиной. Она задрала Бермессеру рубашку, проводя ладонями по шрамам, будто лаская их, а может, так оно и было. Магдалена стонала и вскрикивала, пока он раздвигал членом её плоть и входил во влажную и горячую тесноту, пока брал её, сначала стараясь ласково, а потом сорвавшись в отчаянный и яростный порыв. Она крепко обхватывала его бёдрами, и он искренне надеялся, что не разочаровал её. Вот странно, теперь даже мнение случайной любовницы стало его волновать.  
* * *  
Этой ночью ему снилось многое: и «Верная Звезда», тихо идущая неведомо куда сама по себе, и чудовище с лицом Магдалены и щупальцами вместо ног, и отрешённый юноша в лиловом, смотрящий мимо него. То просыпаясь, то снова проваливаясь в эти странные, липкие сны, каким-то неведомым образом связанные друг с другом, Бермессер хватал ртом воздух, словно тонул, и метался на жаркой постели, не в силах отогнать призраков, — пока в эти сны не ворвалось все помнящее светлое море и не смыло их набежавшей волной.  
Поутру настал покой. Огненно-золотое солнце медленно поднималось над землёй, озаряло волны сиянием, и у берега они казались совсем прозрачными. Море играло у берега, рассыпало брызги, шипело, постепенно отступая с приливом, оставляло на камнях ракушки и морские звёзды. Оно было бесконечно живым и счастливым и совсем не пугало.  
Бермессер вышел на порог, прислонился к косяку, глядя, как море набегает на сушу, и слушая, как оно поёт.


End file.
